Safe Haven
by ElizabethWriter
Summary: Nic is on a date that goes very, very, wrong. She knows who to turn to. I explain all the medical aspects at the end of each chapter if you're interested! CW: non-graphic attempted sexual assault


"So, are you in or what?" Jessica inquired mischievously.

"I can't tonight," Nic replied to her proposition of a girls night out, "I already have plans."

"What, you got a hot date or something?" Jessica joked.

Nic remained silent, biting her lip and raising her eyebrows.

"Oh my god!" Jessica exclaimed, "You _do_ have a hot date! Who is it? Tell me, tell me!"

"His name is Steven," Nic admitted with a laugh, "He's a friend of a friend. I think it's time to get back out there, you know?"

They were interrupted by the sound of Conrad clearing his throat.

"Your patient in 38 has a question about his med changes," He told Nic blankly before walking off, down the hall. Jessica and Nic shared awkward glances.

"Yikes," Nic mouthed to Jessica before heading to room 38.

Conrad knew that his relationship with Nic was over, but hearing her talk about moving on hit him in a way he didn't expect. It made it too real.

That night, Nic stood outside the restaurant in a cute blue dress. Nothing fancy, because it was just a casual place. She saw a man scanning the area and stepped forward with a small wave to get his attention. He made eye contact and smiled, making his way over to her.

"Steven?" Nic assumed.

"Nicolette," He replied, "Wow, you're even more beautiful in person." She just laughed in response. "Well," he continued, gesturing to the door of the restaurant, "Shall we?" Nic smiled as he opened the door for her and they proceeded inside.

The date went okay. Maybe it was just because Nic had been taken for so long, but the whole date kind of bored her. They really didn't have much in common and Steven seemed more interested in Nic's appearance than anything else about her. _Maybe this is what all men like,_ she thought to herself with a small sigh, _Maybe Conrad was an exception_. She ended up drinking more than she had originally planned. She was four drinks into her attempt to numb the dating discomfort when she realized she had surpassed tipsy.

"It's late, I'd better get going," Nic announced during a lull in conversation as she started to gather her things. She was unstable on her feet.

"Whoa, I don't think you can drive like that," Steven replied as he steadied her, "Why don't I drive and you can come over to my place."

"Oh that's okay," Nic politely declined as she began to walk towards the exit, "I'm going to get an uber."

Steven followed her closely outside, only making Nic more uncomfortable.

"Well I can drive you home," He offered.

"No really, it's fine, I already sent the request," She denied, gesturing at her phone screen.

There was a gap between the buildings and he gently led her around the corner, into the alley. Steven gripped her and started to kiss her.

The hands he placed on her waist began to wander and Nic put her hands over his, trying to still them—but Steven didn't seem to catch on. She didn't reciprocate his kiss, hoping that he would realize and take her signal to stop as well. He didn't. She lightly tried to push him away, but then had to use a bit more force to get his lips to separate from hers.

"Steven," She started.

"Whaaat?" He replied coyly. "Come on," He said, leaning back in.

"No," She said quickly, putting her hands up, "Look, I'm sorry, but this-this isn't going to work out."

"Oh come on, Nic. Let's just have some fun!" Steven leaned in again, but Nic stepped away.

"What, you think because you went on a date with me I have to have sex with you or something?" She scoffed in disgust.

Steven's eyes darkened and Nic suddenly regretted what she had said. He began to approach her with his sinister intentions now clear.

"Something like that," He said lowly.

Nic thought about making a run for it but he suddenly lunged and grabbed her, one hand on her waist and the other around her wrist. He shoved her back against the wall hard and started to kiss her again. She let out a muffled cry as she felt a snap of pain in her ribs and her arm.

Nic felt Steven starting to lift up her dress and knew she needed to act. She tried to tear herself out of his grip but got nowhere, just ripping open the side of her dress. She realized she couldn't fight him with only one free hand, so Nic picked up her foot and stomped her shoe's pointed heel as hard as she could into Steven's toes. He gasped and let go of her.

"You stupid bitch," he sneered, winding up and landing a punch right on Nic's cheek.

Nic had never been punched before. She had wondered what it was like, but never imagined it would feel like the impact of a car, the metal of its hood crumpling against her skull. She fell to the pavement as Steven limped away.

Silence surrounded her and she tried to breathe, a gasp filling her lungs. The gasps kept coming until she finally held one long enough to exhale. Tears started flowing hard but she felt unable to make a sound in the dark alley. The gravel uncomfortably sunk its teeth into her skin.

She tried to adjust her torn dress but she was met with a screeching pain in her arm and her curse of silence ended as she cried out in pain. Giving up on fixing the fabric, she placed her uninjured, shaking hand against the cement and started to drag herself off of the ground.

She gave herself a moment to steady against the wall, then walked back out to the street. She searched through her bag, pulling out her phone. She canceled the uber and started walking down the crowded street, constantly on alert, paranoid that Steven could be lurking.

She didn't want to go home.

But she knew where she could go.


End file.
